


Strong Desires

by Arachnia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachnia/pseuds/Arachnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Aradia was amazing. But Equius could make her into something better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strong Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by a polite fella, and named by said polite fella's boyfriend! Again, contains graphic depictions of rape, don't wanna trigger anyone.

The first time he met Aradia, he decided she was the most shamelessly beautiful thing in the world.

And how dare she be! How dare that bright, beautiful beacon of loveliness shine in the world filled with gutterbloods. He approached her. Told her how beautiful she was despite being the lowest of the low bloods. How happy she should be be to get attention from someone as high up as him.

She slapped him.

It struck something in him. He wasn't sure what it was, but he liked it.

The idea of anyone turning down a blue blood was ridiculous.

But she did.

The second time he humbly asked for forgiveness and accepted any apologies she had prepared so that she wouldn't be scorned. He got a venemous "Fuck off". How droll, really. He wanted to hold her and kiss her as she shyly, playfully said "No don't, you blue-blooded brute~". But she wouldn't allow that.

And that's when he got angry.

The third time? She didn't deny him.

He didn't give her the chance.

He grabbed her and drug her into his hive. He hadn't thought about this. Hadn't planned it. Spur of the moment. She'd understand the things a blueblood was entitled too.

He pressed her to the floor with his boot and cuffed her. He forged the cuffs himself, they were just strong enough that they could juuuust hold him back in case he needed to be held back. Or wanted to. They were a little big around her wrists, but they tightened. Her arms behind her back, she thrashed and he smiled. The blindfold was more wish-fulfilment than anything. She still thrashed and kicked. He leaned down, harshly whispering his words: "Gutterbloods need to learn their place."

The skirt easily ripped under his fingers. Her shirt was thin and the fabric was soft and quick to tear. Her voice was so lovely when she was screaming.

She kept her face down when he pressed as he fingered her. She squirmed and whimpered pathetically, and it was heavenly.

He'd never been so happy to control another's life.

He pulled his fingers away only when he decided they were sufficently wet enough. And then he waited. He reclined against a wall and just stared at his work so far like she was a paticularly lovely piece of machinary. He polished his glasses, wiped the sweat off of his face with his shirt. Eventually he pulled out his member and just played with himself in a freakishly casual state, as if everything that was happening was entirely normal.

It was a paticularly easy way to break someone. She squirmed and whined. She murmured his name. He didn't answer, just watched.

"Just get it over with." His tongue ran over his mangled teeth. "Say it like you really mean it." Yes, show some emotion beyond hate. He wanted to see lust. He wanted her to command him to come over and ravage her like the beast he was.

She was silent again. She was silent for a few moments. She was silent for what felt like an eternity.

"Fuck me."

He stood up and walked over, slow enough that his footsteps barely made a creak. When he looked down upon her she shuddered.

"Equius?" she murmured, turning her head up. He crouched over her, slowly grinding his cock against her backside. She whimpered.

"I'm right here, Aradia." He pressed into her slowly, virgin, tainted, lower, satisfying blood spilling onto his member.

Not once did he let himself lose control and pound into her. He would have literally broken the pathetic gutterblood. He thrusted slowly and grinded into her, his touches gentle and slow. She made the smallest, tiniest whimpers. He liked the fragile noises better than her screams.

The first time she came she shook and whimpered. He saw tears drip down and stain the blindfold. He kissed her and told her she was learning quite well, so he rewarded her by flipping her over and tearing off the damp blindfold. He got a little rougher and kept his mouth to her neck, nibbling and sucking at it until he felt her shake and twitch again.

He lied. Maybe he did lose control enough to give her dark bruises on her beautiful thighs. He was impatient. He had to be slow and gentle with getting the stupid cuffs off but his own clothes were terrible to wrestle off. The pants came off without much trouble but he got flustered enough with the stupid shirt that he just ripped it off and went back to fucking her.

He felt every little muscle in her tighten and saw her body lurch when he made her cum again and again this way. She shoved him and scratched him and screamed at him, but he wouldn't stop.

He wasn't sure how he managed to hold out so long. But he spilled himself when he was hilt-deep inside of her, cock twitching and thrashing inside of her. It felt like every part of his body went numb before every little touch, her wet thighs, her neck, his knees on the floor, everything felt amazing.

He stayed hunched over her for a while, breathing, admiring her.

She very well might of been his best work yet.


End file.
